


Zombies Anonymous

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, roshytsunami



Series: FFXV Halloween week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AA but it's for the undead, Body Horror-esque elements, M/M, Pining, Undead camping, Zombie!Gladiolus, Zombie!Ignis, Zombies, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: It's rough being dead, it's equally as rough beingundead. What with the limbs that need fixing, the hunger that keeps you up at night, and the fact that you're... y'know..dead? Thank the Six that someone decided to make Zombies Anonymous, a place where fellow undead who were struggling could band together. That's where Ignis, new to the zombie community, meet Gladiolus, who has already been dead.





	Zombies Anonymous

Gladio places one of the large soft chairs around the room into a circle careful of using his new knee. He just had it replaced a few months ago. It still aches at times but he doesn’t want to have to go to another surgery so soon. It doesn’t cost much just a pain to replace a knee with another after another. Hopefully the new synthetic cell printer will come out within the next year or two and be affordable. Fixodent glue for human body parts doesn’t cut it anymore and stitches or staples can only go so far before having to replace a body part with another, something new. He sees a few familiar faces begin to walk in and take some food from the tables he has set out. They don’t speak much but at least this ground can offer some help or comfort in their new medical condition. He sees the man before he hears him. He’s a new face, tall and formal from his head to his toes. Gladio watches the man adjust the glasses on his face and lets out a small cough before standing closer to the door than entering the room. Gladio stops moving the chairs around and walks over towards the man.

“Hello my name’s Gladio, I’m the team leader for Zombies Anonymous. It’s nice to see a new face. If you have any question feel free to ask.” 

Ignis understands why he was given the pamphlet from Noctis but he does not wish to be here. He would rather stay inside his home and order his daily needs online and never see the light of day again, thank you very much. It’s been months since he has had the energy to leave his home, not that he never left his room but one can only sneak out at night so often before it becomes mundane. So Noctis being the best friend he can be handed him a yellow pamphlet that mentioned a zombies group meeting as if talking with other infected like himself might help him. He’s not expecting the buff man before him to make such a nice greeting in his direction. He startles a bit and nods his head at the man's words, not able to form from his mouth.

Gladio smiles stretching back the tearing skin of his jaw, “Not much of a talker huh? Yeah, it takes a few tries to get the feel of talking again after the transition.”

"It's less that I'm unused to it, I simply... have not been around others since changing," Ignis replied cooly, staring at Gladio, “Your skin is peeling.”

Gladio chuckles, “Huh? Oh, yeah it does that. Need to get some gorilla glue for now, but hey that new skin printer is coming out soon. It’s going to be a huge help for us!” he trails off, expecting an introduction.

Ignis looks at Gladio and walks right past him. It stings a bit but this one is new. He can still see the bright around the man’s neck, the skin hasn’t even begun to bubble or flake. It’s a newly turned zombie and from the looks of it one that has a nice ass.

Gladio shakes his head a bit before getting the room set up how he likes it. He watches the other man fiddle with the cloth on the table where the snacks appear. He smiles, “Uh snack aren’t out yet if you want to help?”

Ignis turns, looking at Gladio before making a small nod of his head before awkwardly helping the man bring the meeting together. It _is_ something to do. Something to distract him from the business of this being a meeting for zombies. He’s focused on making the area clean and tidy but he notices more zombies coming in. It has him on edge and he bumps into the table, feeling one of his bones crack.

“Whoa there, you might want to take a seat for a bit,” states Gladio, settling Ignis down on one of the softer couches. “I got some bone growth here,” he says offering the man the vial. “It helps heal it before ripping into your remaining flesh."

"I appreciate the thought, though it is far from helpful seeing as the corner has already ripped into my skin," Ignis replied, voice flat while he stared into Gladio with a piercing gaze.

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “Yeah I guess I deserved that. Well just relax and take a feel for how this meeting goes. Don’t need to participate. You can just listen.”

Gladio moves to the usual chair he sits in, waiting for the other zombies to sit on the other chairs all around in a circular like structure. He waits until most of the people have sat down before speaking. “Hey all if we could get seated for a minute we have a new member. Now then don’t scare him off it’s his first time here so he’s just going to listen and get a feel for the meeting. Why don’t we start with the rules?”

“Fight club has no rules!” one woman snickers as her knee cracks sitting down in one of the chairs. Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Come on guys, state the rules,” he smiles before he has the sheet with the rules out and hands it off to one of the participants to read aloud. 

Ignis listens, the rules seem simple enough. You can pass if you don’t wish to share. No one can interrupt someone during their talk unless it is causing the group harm or distress. Simple group meeting rules if he’s perfectly honest, just with a slight twist of no throwing appendages at others for fun or if there is a craving for brain please notify the head of the group. Simple rules so very human-like that it’s almost unnerving. What does this creature Gladio hope to accomplish by pretending they are all human? It’s ridiculous. He shouldn’t have listened to Noct, he should have instead just stayed home and not ventured out to this group meeting.

“Hey there,” Gladio says, patting Ignis on the shoulder who jumps staring up at the taller man from his seated position. “You, uh, seemed out of it. The meeting is over how did you find it?”

“Dreadful.”

“Yikes,” Gladio laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “It gets better after the first one... if you still want to come to them?”

“I don’t see the point in pretending to be human, and that’s what these meetings are for. So if you’ll excuse me I need to get home,” he states, removing himself from his seat with ease.

“Bone growth worked good?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The bone growth potion, you don’t feel as stiff right?” Gladio smiles.

Ignis tests out his limbs, moving his fingers with ease, “I suppose not.”

“Good, hope to see you next week Ignis,” Gladio offers a warm smile before beginning to clean up the meeting hall by dumping the leftover food in the trash.

Ignis watches the man curiously before shaking his head and beginning the walk to the safety of his home which he should have never left. He looks back and catches Gladio bending over to reach some trash and raises an eyebrow.

“Not a total loss,” Ignis mumbles, leaving the building. “But I won’t return, not for such false hope and nonsense.”

\-----

“Hey, Ignis right?” asks Gladio, patting the man on the back softly. “Glad to see you came back! So there’s going to be a campfire retreat next week. If you are feeling up to it you should come. There’s going to be a barbeque, some game events, and camping under the stars is a ton of fun. Plus you can get to know more people there too!” he grins, looking at Ignis.

Ignis keeps his lips pursed together and looks down at the offending piece of paper being offered by Gladio. It’s on bright neon pink paper with simple directions to a campsite on the outskirts of Insomnia, distant from the city but not too far he couldn’t return home if he needed to. He adjusts his glasses on his face and reads as Gladio hovers over him. It’s a bit unnerving having such a behemoth of a man hang so close to him.

Ignis folds the paper into fours, sticking it into his coat pocket. “It seems I might be available to participate on that day,” he fiddles with the gloves on his hands. “What accommodations should I expect from this retreat? Hopefully, we will not be singing kumbaya around the campfire.”

Gladio snorts, “Nothing that bad, might sing the 99 beer song on the way up but we are renting two vans. You’ll just an overnight bag we got the sleeping bags and tents already. It’ll be fun you’ll see,” he smiles.

“Yes, well if it’s as fun as these gatherings I suppose I am in for such an exciting weekend,” Ignis teases.

Gladio chuckles, “Don’t know about that. But you could find something or someone interesting there when we go.”

Ignis let’s out a dry laugh, “That’s... doubtful. Impossible even now, worse than it was before,” he answers. “Forgive me the slight outburst but I suppose I should be heading home. Thank you, Gladio.”

“Yeah see ya there next weekend,” Gladio waves, watching the man leave the building again.

\-----

This camping trip had to be a mistake, that or it was a mistake mentioning it to Noct. The young man had suggested it would be in his best interest to take to the retreat. Ignis simply couldn’t understand the push to go on this trip. He could have just as much fun at home than “roughing it” as one would call it. He’s just about finished packing his bag when he hears a knock on the door. He sighs and sets the clothes down on his bed before peeking through the peephole and opening the door.

“Oh, hello your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he smirks, leaning on the door frame.

Noct looks up from his phone and rolls his eyes, “Ugh, seriously the majesty thing? Isn’t that getting old Specs? Wow sparkling clean as always,” he says, texting on his phone.

“Noct the reason for your visit?” Ignis asks, closing the door.

Noct turns around, shrugging, “Eh, just making sure you won’t back out.”

“Back out?”

“You know come up with an excuse of not going to the retreat,” Noct sighs. “Thought I might give you a push if you needed it but,” he says, catching the half-packed suitcase. “Seems you’re going on your own accord.”

Ignis crosses his arms over his chest, “Is that all?”

Noct shakes his head, “Naw it’s just... Iggy, you’ve been in this same place for months never leaving, and now with the retreat and group meetings you’ve been going out and... I don’t know,” he rubs the back of his head fluffing up his hair, “I’m happy.”

“You make it sound as if I died,” Ignis chuckles.

“Iggy,” Noctis frowns, “after that incident, the bite, it’s almost like you did,” he states, rubbing thumb over his knuckles. 

Ignis stiffens his pose as Noct comes closer. “It was all my fault,” Noct starts.

“Noct─”

“No, it was me was being stupid. You protected me from one of the ones infected and you got bit. It’s my fault you’ve stuck yourself inside here for months!” he bursts out, “I hate it but... you know, I’m just glad you’re getting out more.”

“I don’t think getting outside the apartment once a week counts,” teases Ignis.

Noct rolls his eyes, “Yeah whatever, close enough. Just happy for you,” he says giving Ignis a hug. “Ugh emotions.”

“Yes emotions that make us human,” teases Ignis, earning a stuck-out tongue from Noct.

“Whatever so when are you leaving for the retreat? I got my car and thought why not drive you up there or drop you off, you know?” Noct says, rubbing his neck.

Ignis sighs, “There is no reason for you to drive me.”

“Ah come on Specs, let me help a little bit,” Noctis laughs. “Just a little to help out you know,” he moves from foot to foot, looking at Ignis like an abandoned black kitten and Ignis caves. He always has of course.

“Very well, let me finish packing and you can drop me off at the meeting location.”

“Cool,” beams Noct as he paces in the living room waiting for Ignis.

Ignis sighs, checking his bag once more to make sure he has the necessary items in case of an emergency such as the bone and skin fixodent, gorilla glue, as well as a moisturizer for his peeling skin. Once he’s satisfied with the bag and his contents Ignis begins following Noct outside his door towards Noct’s car. It’s awkward for the first few minutes before Noct speaks up.

“So seen any hotties while in your meeting?”

Ignis coughs once and adjusts his glasses, “Was that the true purpose of pushing me into this support group?”

“It’s not like they have tinder for zombies yet so maybe,” Noctis winks.

Ignis let’s out a sigh, trying to keep his cool at Noct’s words.

“But it wasn’t totally for that,” Noctis continues, making a turn, “I was─I still am─worried about you Ignis. You just gave up for months and I won’t get it what you are going through so I knew nothing I said would help so I thought being in a group would help you. You’re all going through the same thing and all I can offer is that a cure is being made, but you know how that is. Unless it’s affecting some rich asshole nothing will be done,” he says shaking his head.

“Quite correct but at least there is something to hold off the mindlessness. Didn’t have that when it first appeared. Small mercies I assume,” Ignis grins.

“Yeah, I guess,” Noctis says, making the final turn. “Uh, so here it is I guess,” he says pulling the car on the side so Ignis can get out easier. “Aww, it feels like I’m dropping you off for school. How the tables have turned,” he teases as Ignis raises one eyebrow before opening the door and reaching for his luggage on the backseat.

“Hey Ignis, glad to see you made it!” yells an excited Gladio, walking over towards them. Ignis nearly drops his luggage at the sound of the man’s voice while Noct grins like a cat that got a canary and his cream too. 

“Uh hey, the name’s Gladio,” he states to Noct still keeping himself in the car, “You must be a friend of Ignis'?”

“Yeah, been friends for awhile Gladio,” Noctis states reaching over to shake Gladio’s hand. “Noct.”

“Nice to meet you Noct,” Gladio smirks.

“Yeah just keep Iggy safe. He's the best friend I have,” Noct smiles, looking over at Ignis getting flustered.

“Huh, I’m pretty sure he can handle himself kid,” Gladio smirks before looking over at Ignis. “Van’s almost set up but I gotta make sure we can fit all the luggage in so see ya in a bit Iggy,” Gladio states before running back over towards the van.

Noct is grinning like a Chesire cat as Ignis pushes the glasses up his nose, “Not a word.”

“I didn’t say a damn thing,” Noctis snickers. “Dude how long have you been pinning? It’s been what three meetings?”

“Along with some texts... I am not pinning,” Ignis corrects, grabbing his bag and shutting the car door a little rough.

“Ouch, dude easy on the car,” winces Noct. Ignis turns around intent on walking away. “Hey Specs.”

Ignis sighs, turning around glaring at Noct, “What?”

“You deserve a win,” Noct shrugs, “So go tap some zombie ass,” he laughs before speeding off down the road.

Ignis flushes to his ears and shakes his head. “He’s going to kill me... well again.”

He musters up his courage and walks over towards the group forming around the two vans. It seems Fiona has decided four bags is not enough for a two-day camping trip. Honestly, four large suitcases? What could she possibly have in those bags? Ignis sees Gladio’s talking with the woman and gives him a subtle look earning a smile from the man turning his cheeks to a darker hue before he’s loading himself on the van away from Gladio. It’s just the words Noct said to him before. That’s all it is some harmless teasing. He stares out the window trying to calm the headache already forming from the voices within the tiny van. It barely helps but he supposes he’ll make due.

“Alright is everyone in?” asks Gladio from the driver’s seat. A bout of yes’s are heard as Ignis tries to ignore the man. “Great! Sean is driving the rest of the group and the suitcases to the campsite and we should be there within an hour or so. If anyone needs anything holler out,” Gladio looks around the group and smiles, “Alright here we go.”

Ignis let’s out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been as Gladio drives out of the parking lot. Of course, at that time Ignins decided it would be best to look up front and sees Gladio staring at him from the review mirror. He looks back outside covering half his face with his hand. Really, has it been so long he has forgotten how to act around a man like Gladio? Obviously if a simple sideways look form the man was any indication. He sighs and closes his eyes leaning his head against the window of the car. This was going to be a long retreat. Why did he decide to do this again? Oh yes, persistent Noct. Thankfully the hour-long trip he is able to hide his gaze from Gladio and pretend to be staring out at the fields turning into dense forest. He’s never been this far out of Insomnia it feels more relaxing than what he is used to. The van comes to a halt and parks outside one of the communal camping bathrooms. Ignis makes a look of disgust seeing the setup and thanks himself for packing an extra pair of crocs for such an occasion. Yes, they are hideous but they are comfortable and work well as shower shoes. Still, while the place is peaceful it leaves much to be desired such as basic necessities. Half of the other zombies on board appear to be in the same spirits along with him.

“Ah, no groaning guys. This place is packed with great areas to explore.”

“Like what I can’t even get a bar of reception out here,” whines one of the younger zombies.

“You don’t need it. It’s going to be team-building and relaxation with being a zombie. Come on let’s go set up camp. First thing we all need to do is set up the tents before dark."

More groans as heard as Gladio begins to lead the pack of zombies into the woods towards their campsite. It’s not much to look at but it will get the job done. There’s a few charcoal based grills and a fire pit that needs to be clean and four spots for tents to be set up for the night.

“Alright drop your suitcases and let’s get to building a tent. Everyone get in groups of three and we’ll start building.”

Ignis feels like the lonely new kid on the block searching for a group when he feels someone poke him in the shoulder. It can’t be a child any older than 12. “Hey, can you be in my group. You’re tall and can hold the poles.”

A very serious-seeming 12-year-old.

“Yes all good qualities tall, enough to hold the poles,” Ignis grins at the almost teen. “I don’t suppose I’ll be able to stay in this tent we build, then.”

“Why not?”

“Because I feel uncomfortable rooming with a child on this trip,” Ignis replies, tense.

“Oh... not a kid anymore after the bite anyway,” they shrug helping Ignins get the tent up. “Besides Gladio is going to help and sleep in this tent anyway,” they grin, seeing Ingins flinch. “He’s like a big bro... a really, really big bro.”

“ Really? What of your family?” Ignis asks.

They become sober and look away from Ignis, “I killed them... it wasn’t like I meant to. I didn’t have the suppression for the feeding and I didn’t know I got bit? I thought the dog was mangy not a zombie and... Gladio says I don’t need to talk about it if I don’t want to but... it feels bad, but I don’t remember it. Gladio helped with it, he’s a good bro so you better not hurt him.”

“Hurt him?” Ignis questions, “How on earth could I hurt him?”

“Because he’s sweet on you,” they grin, “So be nice or I’ll rip your face off.”

“Duly noted.”

Soon enough the tents are up and that is all that can be said. They wobble and move when the wind blows, but they are up and stand structured for some time at least. Ignis is learning more about Gladio than he would like to know, or would like to know by asking him. It’s a little unsettling performing these routine group exercises pretending to be human because that’s what they are right? He’s pretending to be normal to be able to live in a society that will not hesitate to kill him. To live as a person who has a zombie infection with only a limited amount of time until he could lose control. The suppression could wear off at any time and he would be nothing but a mindless beast killing anyone in sight, even Noct. He can’t stand being in the same place as these reformed zombies, as if they could ever call themselves reformed when one mistake could lead to a slippery slope. How can they make a campfire and talk as if everything is completely normal and have no worries? He needs to get out of here. He can’t stand this anymore. He can’t pretend. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder and looks up the appendage.

“Hey there Ignis why don’t we take a walk in the woods?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Ah come on there’s something I wanna show you, please man,” Gladio asks smiling. damn that charming smile.

Ignis let’s out a sigh and offers a wave of his hand as an agreement to follow Gladio. It’s not far from the campsite but far enough to not be overheard by the others in the group. 

“So what did you wish to show me?” Ignis asks.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Always to the point,” he chuckles earning a raise of the eyebrow from Ignis, “I like that about you.”

“Yes, well?” Ignis asks, staring at Gladio waiting.

“So you seemed tensed back there,” he states, noticing Ignis wince slightly, “I just wanted to get you away from whatever was bothering you and talk about it.”

Ignis laughs, “Oh so this is an intervention?”

“No, it’s a friend checking in so do you wanna talk about it or let it fester.”

“I suppose you’ll keep bothering me until I spill the tea?”

Gladio snorts, “not if you don’t want to.”

Ignis pauses, thinking over his words as Gladio stares at him. He takes off an imaginary piece of lint from his shirt and clears his throat. “I suppose I don’t understand why we are pretending to be human when we are not on this retreat. It’s unnerving and unsafe to be so out in the open and around humans.”

Gladio doesn’t say anything and lets him continue.

“I don’t understand how everyone can be so... so clueless to their predicament. They could become feral at any time and no one would be able to stop them unless they were shot in the head or worse,” Ignis begins to pace. “It’s just unreal to see something to this caliber. Not to mention how can you stand a rotting body? How can anyone stand to feel like they are dying constantly and rotting from within when there is no cure in sight yet we should have a retreat celebrate and have a good time? What nonsense is that? It’s like... it’s like this isn't my real body anymore, it can’t be mine even though I know it is. I still move it but I’m dead. This all shouldn’t be possible at all but here we are living when dead," his voice cracks and Ignis covers his mouth, “I can feel the urge to cry but unless I drink water nothing will happen. It used to be so simple to cry and now I just push out dust from my eyes. I know it might seem silly to you but I hate this. I would rather be in my home and rot than out here. I can’t stand pretending to be alive anymore,” Ignis whimpers, “I never even got a chance for... romance. Oh no not enough time in the day Ignis is much too busy for such frivolous actions such as dating and now it’s gone, all gone.”

Gladio speaks out, “I’m going to place my hand on your shoulder, is that ok?”

Ignis dry sniffles and covers his face, “This is horrible, you seeing me like this.”

“I’ve seen worse... you’re not the first to breakdown. I was surprised you didn’t on the first meeting,” Gladio says, rubbing Ignis’ back and Ignis dry cries, choking on his own breath.

“Let it out bud,” Gladio says, rubbing Ignis back, “You want a hug?”

Ignis rubs his eyes feeling skin peel off and whines. “I’m peeling and need a hug.”

Gladio's arms encase Ignis as he lets the man cry in his chest. Gladio rubs his back softly. “Hey, Ignis it will be ok. It gets a little better and new tech is coming out for the disease constantly. New treatments, new pills, and suppressants─”

“Oh, are they coming out with people who would want a zombie lover?”

“Eh you got graveyard freaks and necrophiliac,” Gladio responds, earning a glare from the man. “Ok, maybe not but you can’t give up. You’re next date could be staring you right in the eye and you’d never know it.”

Ignis look at Gladio from his position and rubs his eyes feeling skin fall from his brow and sighs, “I need some new skin growth... Gladio is it possible that could happen?”

“Yeah, anything is possible. I mean no one knew never vaccinating your kids could lead to a zombie disease outbreak. Anything can happen Ignis,” he says letting the man gather himself, “How about we stay out here a bit before heading back? The stars look nice out here compared to the city.”

“Ignis readjusts his glasses and stares at Gladio, “Yes I suppose the stars do look brighter in this area.”


End file.
